Mi amor no tiene precio
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: ‹‹Todos en esta vida tiene un pecio hasta tu›› Recordó las palabras de su futuro esposo, quien la esperaba al final del altar. Un matrimonio por conveniencia y sin amor parece ser la solución perfecta para los problemas económicos de la familia de Marron. T/M Read
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

‹‹Todos en esta vida tiene un pecio hasta tu››

Recordó las palabras de su futuro esposo, quien la esperaba al final del altar.

Trunks sonreía de forma arrogante, había conseguido lo que quería, ella iba hacer suya como tanto ha deseado, ella será su esposa aun que haya tenido que usar los métodos menos esperados y más bajos con tal de ver a esa hermosa rubia caminando hacia él del brazo de su padre.

Dentro de poco se convertiría en la señora de Brief, se convertiría en su esposa, en su mujer aun que no lo amara ni la mitad de lo que él la amaba.

Marron caminaba lentamente a la vez que hacia fuerzas sobre humanas para no llorar, por ser valiente y seguir adelante con la farsa, si con la farsa porque eso era lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento una mentira que le quitaban las ganas hasta de vivir. Cualquier mujer que no sea ella se sentiría la más dichosa del mundo al hacer la esposa de Trunks Brief, el multimillonario más grande del mundo y el más guapo después de todo pero la joven de cabellos dorados se sentía desdichada y la más desgraciada de este mundo.

La rubia deseaba que nunca llegara el momento de dar el "sí, acepto" frente al sacerdote porque en ese instante no sabría si continuar con la farsa o salir corriendo como tanto deseaba a buscar al hombre que verdaderamente amaba con todo su ser.

El peli-lila podía jurar que esa mujer era la más hermosa que haya existido y aun más con ese extravagante vestido de novia que llevaba puesto.

La veía como la esposa perfecta y una gran madre para sus hijos, los cuales tendría con ella y solo con ella, se había encaprichado con ella, hasta hubo un momento donde estuvo por darse por vencido pero su esperanza de conseguir el amor de esa bella mujer volvió cuando los padres de su futura esposa comenzaron a tener problemas económicos y para él eso fue una bendición porque la familia de su amada necesitaba dinero, el cual él tenía de sobra. Sabía que ella se casaba con él por conveniencia pero eso no le importaba porque él deseaba con toda sus fuerzas ser el único dueño de esa muñeca tan bella y frágil.

‹‹Podrás pagar las deudas de mi familia pero eso no bastara para conseguir mi amor››

Recordó las palabras de su futura esposa y sonrió de forma encantadora al tenerla ya muy cerca de él.

La iglesia estaba repleta de gente elegante, adinerada, de gente que no sabía que esa boda entre Truks Brief y Marron Jinson era una gran mentira, había gente que se sorprendía al ver que el hijo de la científica Bulma Brief al fin quería asentar cabeza y forma una familia, gente que notaba la tristeza en la cara de la novia y empezaba a murmurar.

—Parece que esa muchacha se olvido que está en su boda y no en un funeral.

—Se supo que es quien más feliz debe estar.

—Hasta parece que tiene ganas de llorar y no precisamente de alegría. —Dijo una de las invitas con la mano en el pecho.

La música que se escuchaba en la casa de dios termino y la ojiceleste cerró los ojos con pesar, ya tenía en enfrente a su futuro marido.

—Pongo la felicidad de mi hija en tus manos, espero que sepas hacerla feliz. —Dijo Krilin con felicidad ya que él creía que su pequeña si amaba a ese hombre porque así se lo hiso creer ella y su esposa 18, él era el único que desconocía la verdad detrás de esta farsa.

—Le doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer inmensamente dichosa a Marron.

‹‹Ya has hecho todo lo que está a tu alcance para hacerme totalmente infeliz››

Pensó la rubia y sonrió frente a su padre después de que el peli-lila tomo su mano y ambos se colocaron frente al padre, Trunks tomo la mano de su prometida pero Marron lo ignoro y luego apareció una jovencita de cabellos azabaches junto a un muchacho de piel morena, ellos dos le colocaron a los novios un collar que estaba hecho de flores blancas y que era un símbolo de su unión.

—Tú puedes… —Susurro Pan a la rubia y esta sonrió, después de todo Pan sabía las verdaderas razones del matrimonio pero sin embargo apoyo a la rubia en la locura que representaba esa boda.

Los novios miraron al sacerdote y luego de que este digiera miles de cosas a las cuales Marron le resto importancia ya que no deseaba estar allí llego el momento al cual ella más le temía.

—Sabiendo que ambos están aquí por voluntad propia…Ahora debo pregúntale a usted Marron Jinson ¿Si acepta cómo esposo a Trunks Brief para amarlo en la riqueza, en la pobreza, serle fiel en la salud, en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

El padre esperaba una respuesta inmediata que nunca salía de los labios de la novia, el silencio y la incomodidad reinaron pero Marron no tenía fuerzas para continuar con la farsa, ya no quería seguir todo lo contrario se moría de ganas por salir corriendo de allí, Trunks la miro como suplicando que ella de una respuesta pero la ojiceleste no decía nada.

‹‹No puedo››

—Le repito la pregunta ¿Acepta o no acepta a Trunks Brief como su esposo?

‹‹No puedo, no lo amo››

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hace mucho que quería hacer un fic de Trunks y Marron y la verdad lamento que sea un U.A pero les pido de igual manera que le den una oportunidad =) Era necesario que este fic sea un universo alterno porque para que me sea mucho más fácil poder desarrollar esta historia porque como notaran la trama es algo peculiar (bajo mi punto de vista xD) **

**Por otro lado este es mi primer fic (de más de un capítulo) de TrunksxMarron y de verdad espero que les guste y que tenga muy en cuenta que es mi primer fic de esta bonita pareja y espero que no sea el último.**

**Como verán este es un pequeño prologo para mostrarles en qué consistirá esta historia y para saber si quieren que la continúe…Sin más que decir me despido y espero recibir su opinión sobre el fic, chau =)**


	2. Chapter 2

El padre espera ansioso una respuesta por parte de la hermosa rubia de ojos color cielo pero sin embargo ella esta muda, esta como ida, como si ya no fuera parte de su cruel realidad. Sus ojos brillan como dos grandes perlas, brillan y de a poco se van tomando cristalinos; quiere llorar y no precisamente de felicidad y sin poder evitarlo lo mira a él, al hombre que está a punto de convertirse en su futuro esposo. Él la observa y en el azul de sus refleja miedo, si un gran miedo porque sabe que todo su esfuerzo por tenerla esta por quedar en la nada, sabe que si ella quiere lo puede dejar y eso dejaría su vida hecha trizas porque la ama con locura a pesar de que su forma de amar no sea la correcta, la ama y con toda la infinita pasión del mundo.

El hombre que había dedicado su vida al servicio de dios no sabe por qué esa mujer que está frente a él no responder y la mira confundido y a la vez extrañado por su actitud porque para él ella parecía triste, porque en el azul inmenso de sus ojos solo se reflejaba tristeza y más tristeza.

Marron, trata de seguir con la gran farsa, trata de sonreír pero todas sus fuerza para continuar se desvanecen al escuchar en sus pensamientos las palabras del único hombre que ha llegado amar con todo su ser.

«Te amo…no sabes cuánto te amo y por este mismo amor que me quema por dentro estoy dispuesto a lucha por nuestro amor, por este amor que superará todo obstáculo»

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla al recordar todas y cada una de esas palabras que le dieron a ella la esperanza que necesitaba para sobrevivir a todo los impedimentos que lograban que su unión con el hombre amado fuera nada más que un sueño muy lejano.

«Yo también te amo, Goten te juro que te amo pero este mismo amor no pudo ni podrá con la gran ambición de mi madre»—Se dijo a sí misma a la vez que sentía un gran dolor provenir de su pecho al creer ella misma que al unirse en sagrado matrimonio junto a Trunks era como darle un puñal por la espalda al hombre de su vida, para ella era como traicionarlo aunque el dueño de su corazón sea ese hombre de cabellos negros que logro enamorarla con todas sus locuras para poder conquistarla y ganarse un lugar en su vida. —« ¡¿Cómo fue posible que tanto amor pudiera hacernos tanto mal, Goten?!»—El casarse con Trunks Brief no solo representaba una mejor vida económica sino también le garantizaba que su amado novio de toda una vida siguiera respirando porque su tío, su despiadado tío Kurota le había advertido que si no accedía a casarse con el adinerado hombre de cabellos lavanda, él se encargaría de desaparecer para siempre a su amor de infancia y era justamente esa advertencia la que le daba fuerza para seguir adelante con su infierno.

En ese momento en donde la rubia se encontraba contra la espada y la pared aquella pelinegra de ojos color azabache cerró los ojos con pesar y después de dar un fuerte suspiro dijo. —Jamás pensé que te convirtieras en un monstruo, Trunks y ni siquiera el amor que aseguras sentir por Marron justifica lo que le estás haciendo…—Miro con tristeza aquel hombre que aun a pesar de todo seguía siendo su amigo.

—Señorita, le ruego que trate de ser breve y responda la pregunta que hace minutos atrás le hice. —Emite el sacerdote y la rubia centra su mirada en él.

—…. —Pero todo es en vano porque simplemente permanece muda como si las palabras se hubieran espumado de su ser.

—Responde, por favor. —Suplica el apuesto hombre de ojos color cielo a la mujer que antes de entrar a esa iglesia estaba segura de convertirse en su esposa.

Ella respira hondo y trata de seguir adelante con la mentira. —Yo…

**[Meses atrás]  
**

En la facultad de abogacía de Satan City.

Marron sonreía al ver como su amiga se lamentaba en vano por la baja calificación obtenida. —Estudiar leyes, no es tan divertido como pensé. —Dijo Pan con la cabeza recostada sobre su pupitre y mirando a la rubia quien la veía con algo de desconcierto reflejado en su hermoso rostro como si del rostro de una muñeca se tratase.

— ¿Cómo fue posible que hicieras un informe mejor que el mío y a la vez un examen tan malo? Si los temas del trabajo y la prueba eran los mismos. —Pregunto curiosa mientras entrelazaba sus piernas y esperaba una respuesta de la ojinegra.

—Mi examen no estuvo tan malo obtuve siete y eso es algo…—Hiso una pauso y se incorporó. —El informe tan detallado que supuestamente hice sin ayuda de nadie lo escribí con ayuda de Trunks, él sabe mucho de leyes.

La ojiceleste la miro sin comprender. —Eres una tramposa… ¿Pero quién es ese tal Trunks?

—Alguien sin importancia. —Respondió sin querer ser muy detallista.

Y en ese momento los demás compañeros de las chicas entraron como si se tratase de un ganado desorientado rompiendo toda la tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar minutos atrás y antes de que la rubia girara su cabeza para mirar nuevamente a su amiga ya que se distrajo un momento para ver al resto de sus compañeros, Pan ya se encontraba abrazando a su novio, quien y por poco se la comía a besos.

— ¡Alejando, no sabes cuánto te extrañe! —Confesó la morena entre besos a su pareja, quien era de su misma altura de ojos color verde y cabello azabache como el de ella, era alguien atractivo claro que no en exceso.

Entre besos y más por parte de ambos la joven de cabellera negra pego un corto salto y coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y él la tomo con firmeza de los glúteos de inmediato para luego colocarla sobre uno de los pupitres sin dejar de besarla.

—Yo también te extrañe. —Afirmo él joven y la continuo besando y a todo esto la joven de cabellera dorada se sonrojaba al ver esa escena de lo más erótica ante sus ojos, sentía pena ajena por ellos porque a diferencia de la morena la rubia era alguien tan tímida que por lo mismo era incapaz de dar ese tipo de espectáculo frente a sus compañeros de clase pero la muchacha de la familia Son era alguien apasionada, pensaba poco las cosas antes de hacerla y eso la hacía una persona impulsiva y a veces hasta era caprichosa y un tanto inmadura.

En ese momento y entre tanto bullicio se hiso presente el profesor en el salón y todos los allí presentes tomaron asiento en sus respetivos lugares, excepto la pelinegra y su novio quienes no se habían percatado de la presencia del hombre mayor y de inmediato la voz de ese hombre se hiso presente tomando por sorpresa a la "caliente" pareja.

—Bonito espectáculo, pero si no es mucho pedir tomen asiento en sus lugares para que pueda iniciar la clase. —Pan y Alejandro se sonrojaron como nunca antes por lo sucedido y en cuanto tomaron distancia le ofrecieron disculpas a su profesor sin que el sonrojo desapareciera de sus rostros.

—Como hoy nos toca poner en práctica lo aprendido…hare un juicio en base al espectáculo que dieron sus compañeros Son Pan y Alejando de la Barrera.

« ¡No puede ser!»—Se lamentó en vano la azabache a la vez que se mordía el labio interior por la pena sentida.

—Bien, señorita Son ya que usted y Alejandro será la parte inculpada y yo la parte acusadora ¿Quién de sus compañeros quiere que sea su abogado defensor?—Interrogo el profesor.

—Marron. —Respondió automáticamente la joven tomando por sorpresa a su amiga quien abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Buena elección. —Comento el adulto mirando a la rubia. —Por favor, póngase de pie, señorita Marron para poder simular un juicio ante la clase.

—C-laro…

Y en cuanto Pan, Alejandro y la ojiceleste estuvieron de pie inicio la simulación de un juicio real.

—Y los demás alumnos serán los testigos... —El hombre mayor estaba por continuar pero en ese momento un atractivo chico de cabellos azabaches interrumpió sin querer la clase; se le veía agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo y su respiración alterada lo demostraba. —Disculpe, la demora profesor…—Fue lo primero que dijo el agitado muchacho y el hombre de gafas gruesas hablo. —Buenos días, Goten…llego justo a tiempo. —Remarco el sujeto calvo y el ojinegro lo miro sin entender. —Usted será el juez en este juicio.

—Si, como usted diga. —Respondió el muchacho sin comprender nada, el mismo muchacho que tenía el privilegio de estudiar allí gracias a una beca por su destacado nivel académico.

El cuanto Goten inspecciono el salón de clases con la mirada sus ojos negros quedaron hipnotizados al ver a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo, la miraba con la típica cara de un hombre enamorado y sin perderla de vista ni por un segundo se comenzó acercar a ella provocando que la hermosa chica se sonrojara con solo verlo y antes de que pudiera notarlo él ya estaba cerca de ella y sin dejar de sonreír le entrego una rosa roja muy bonita que sostenía junto a sus libros, Marron le recibió la rosa sin dejar de temblar al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Sé que esta rosa no se compara con tu belleza pero en cuanto la vi…pensé en ti. —Confesó el joven becado y con mucha delicadeza le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla a la rubia provocando que el corazón de la misma se acelerara.

—Gracias…—Le dijo a su novio.

Ambos sonrieron al verse a los ojos, en ese momento solo tenían ojos para ellos mismos.

—Si no es mucha la molestia, ¿Podrían por favor tomar atención a mi clase, jóvenes?—Interrogo el profesor logrando como consecuencia que Goten y Marron se sonrojaran intensamente.

Treinta minutos después.

En los baños de la facultad.

La morena estaba sentada sobre el enorme mesón de color gris que estaba frente al enorme espejo del sanitario. — ¿Por qué miras tanto tu móvil? —Interrogo la rubia a su amiga.

—Trunks, ira a cenar está noche a mi casa…

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Marron la interrumpió sin percatarse de ello.

Pan la miro con una sonrisa. —Él es como una especia de hermano para mí y yo soy como una hermanita pequeña para él y como entenderás como un buen hermano mayor siempre quiere cuidarme…y no sé cómo saco la conclusión de que Alejandro es una mala influencia para mí.

—Bueno, Pan tu novio no es…—La pelinegra frunció el ceño al saber que la ojiceleste pensaba darle la razón a Trunks. — ¡Ya olvídalo, Marron mejor no digas nada!

—Pan, no te enfades, ni siquiera dije nada sobre tu novio.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme, porque no puedo permitir que Trunks le hable mal de Alejando a mi padre!

La rubia la miro sin entender sus palabras y ya se lo demostraba con su expresión.

—Está decidido está noche iras a cenar a mi casa…

Marron la interrumpió. — ¿Para qué?

—Para que con tu ayuda pueda distraerlo y hacerlo olvidar de las cosas malas que le quiere decir a mi papá sobre mi novio. —Dijo refiriéndose a Trunks.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podre distraerlo?

— ¡Por dios! No puedo creer que todavía lo preguntes, conociéndolo como lo conozco quedara fascinado contigo tanto que se olvidara de todo. —Aseguro Pan sin saber siquiera el infierno que conocería su amiga cuando los azules y perversos ojos del peli-lila se posaran sobre la inocente y tímida rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola a todas/os los lectores de este fantástico sitio web! :DD aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Lamento la demora pero es que sin darme cuenta el tiempo se me pasó volando además hasta hace poco estaba en época de examen D: pero bueno para que veían que soy responsable aquí estoy de vuelta actualizando ^_ ^ Gracias por brindarme su apoyo a pesar de que este sea un universo alterno y con respecto al capítulo decidí regresar un poco el tiempo atrás para que comprenda mejor la historia =)**

**Espero recibir su opinión sobre este capítulo para tener ánimos para continuar el fic y nuevamente gracias por seguir la historia n_n**


End file.
